Scream
by Yamitron
Summary: Fic based loosely on Scream by Avenged Sevenfold. "I'll taste your blood tonight. You know I make you want to scream, you know I make you want to run from me baby, but no it's too late you've wasted all your time." Rated for gore and other content. BxR


A shriek ripped out of the throat of the young boy I had pinned to the wall. I had his wrists pinned forcefully up over his head with my hands, and forced my knee in between his legs to keep him from escaping me. His face was contorted in desperation; his heart beat racing beneath my fingers. I grinned at him until he met my eyes. His thrashings slowed and his breathing picked up considerably. Fear was clearly laced in his large brown eyes. My grin widened and I licked my canine teeth. He shut his eyes tightly, most likely bracing himself for what he knew was sure to come.

I leaned in to his neck and exhaled, my breath making him shiver and twist in my clutches. I smirked against the skin and ran my tongue against a sliver of his neck. He let out a small whimper and I laughed empty laughter. I sunk my teeth deeply into his neck; the blood gushed from the wound into my open mouth and all down the front of his shirt. Another scream issued from his throat, which begged me to bite it as well. The blood flowed; delicious in my mouth, teasing my tongue and arousing my senses. I threw my head back and inhaled, my eyes fluttering shut.

The boy's pain-filled moans of agony penetrated my consciousness. My eyes wrenched open, now seeing red tints due to my blood lust. I put both of his wrists in one hand and took my now free hand to his jaw. I forced his face up towards mine, and I smirked at him, our foreheads touching. "You're mine." I said, eyes flashing. His eyes widened and he stopped all his struggling. His eyelids slid over his glassy brown orbs and I let his arms go. They lay limp at his sides, blood still oozing over his front.

My arms, now both free, reached across myself to the hilt on my side. I unsheathed the medium sized knife there and shone it in the light for both of us to see. His eyes followed it dully; he was pretending not to be afraid. But I sensed his fear. His heartbeat picked up with his breathing; his arms shook slightly. I grinned widely at him and laughed. I stretched the end of his shirt and used the knife to slowly rip my way through the fabric, ripping it in half. The fragmented pieces of cloth clung to his form, and I tore them off his small form, letting them fall where they may. A small pink line shone where the knife ripped up, no blood drawn, no injuries induced.

I would change that.

I didn't want him to get dizzy and unable to feel me, so I let the blood flow slow in his neck. I licked the trickles of the red liquid and felt the skin shiver beneath my tongue. I traced the blood trails up to the wound, and dipped my wet muscle into the open flesh, tasting the irresistible gore. He moaned a sound mixed with agony and pleasure. My little masochist. I licked and sucked until the wound was clean and ceased it's bleeding. I continued with my tongue up his neck to his jawbone; feeling his shaky exhales vibrate through my mouth. I licked his lips, and captured his lower lip in my teeth, biting and sucking on it. His eyes closed and he let out a small 'ah' through his teeth.

I sucked on the lip until it was puffed, and let it go to look at him. He looked at me with a mixed expression in his gaze. I turned my attention back to his lips; swollen, red... I turned my head and leaned back down to them, licking them, and connecting them with my own. My teeth grazed across them; I pushed my lips harder against his until he responded to me. Those captive obey their captor. His lips trembled, and began to push back against mine. I smirked against them and forced my tongue between his lips. I stroked his tongue with mine, tasting his unique taste. His timidly flicked at mine, unwittingly teasing my senses and sending my mind somewhere far worse than the shadow realm. I had to have this.

I felt hands on my waist; he was slowly wrapping his arms around me. I felt a jolt of electricity at the contact and my eyes opened widely. My abdominal muscles tightened, and he must have felt this as he squeezed my waist in return. I regained my sense and quickly took back the control I lost briefly in that moment of unexpected physical contact. I scooped an arm around his back, lifting him off of the wall. I moved him so he sat on my hip; sliding him down my thigh from kneecap to hip joint. I slowly ran the knife's dull side along his bare back, not hard enough to cut, but enough to make him twitch in my hands. I stopped moving and he tensed- feeling that something was about to happen. He latched on to my back, digging his fingernails into my shirt and back.

"Scream for me, baby." I whispered, smirking, and quickly fisted the knife and stabbed him in the stomach.

He let out a bloodcurdling shriek of agony.

I pulled the knife out and stabbed it into the wall behind him, letting it drip precious blood onto the wallpaper. I dropped my leg and he slid down the wall, collapsing in a crumpled heap, clutching his stomach. I stood above him and smirked blackly at him as he gathered the fragments of his shirt and pressed them to his torso wound. Blood flecked his hair, staining the ends red. He looked at me, searching for an answer, as tears poured down his face in pain. I leaned down to him and licked his lips, and then his tears. I straightened once again and turned away from him. I walked a ways before turning slightly and calling over my shoulder, "I'll Be Back For You." I laughed mirthlessly.

He whimpered and I left him there.

**End**

**[A/N: **Loosely based on Scream by Avenged Sevenfold. Listen to that while reading, it works, I think. Written in two hours, so apologies if it feels rushed. Reviews would be appreciated.**]**


End file.
